Conventionally, a rotor of a motor in which a plurality of magnets are arranged on a rotor plate fitted to a shaft in the circumferential direction has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). This rotor plate is held by a rim formed outside a back plate extended from the shaft, and a restricting band provided outside the rim.